


Good Army Wife.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/M, Married Couple, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “I bet you’re a good Army wife, Dr Rorish.”





	Good Army Wife.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so A/U it hurts. No car accident, no kids, none of that. Just a little bit of Leanne/Ethan, it a slightly alternate universe in which they are very much married!   
> Honestly, I don;t know what this is, but I hope you enjoy it!

“Which branch?” Leanne looked up at the question, giving her patient a confused look before she tried to put the oxygen mask back in her.

“You need to try not to talk, Amanda,” Jesse put in trying to calm the woman in centre stage who’d been brought in less than five minutes ago after falling down two flights of concrete steps.

But, the patient shook her head, using her unhurt arm to pull the mast back off her face.

“The pendant, it’s for military wives, which branch is your husband in?” Leanne tried to focus on her work and not on the woman, but Leanne knew when you had multiple people trying to fix you, sometimes all you wanted to do was have a normal conversation.

“Army, he’s a medic, currently on leave.” Leanne smiled, before looking back at one of her residents, waiting for an assessment on the patients clearly broken leg.

“You must feel relieved; do you have kids?” Leanne looked down at the patient.

Taking a breath, Leanne shook her head, not wanting to go into details of how their lifestyle didn’t fit in with kids.

“Amanda, you’ve sustained serious injuries, you really need to stay still and try not to talk.” Leanne said with a small smile.

“Look, I know you need to put my leg back and I know you’re about to stitch up my arm, so I need a distraction, and right now, you’re it.” Leanne could hear the strain in the woman voice.

“Are you a doctor, Amanda?” Leanne asked

The woman shook her head. “Divorced one though. He was a good man but married to the job.” Leanne smiled, she was sure that many people would say that about her.

“I guess it works for you and your husband?” Leanne shrugged before nodding a little.

“I guess it does. We’ve been married a long time, and thankfully we’ve never had to transfer, so I guess him being married to his job has given us some stability.” Leanne didn’t want to overshare, but it couldn’t hurt.

“What’s his name?” Leanne felt her breath catch in her throat. She glanced up, only to find Jesse staring right back at her.

“Ethan.” She could practically hear the heads of her residents snap up, and a part of her wanted to laugh that it had taken them this long to figure it all out, but she and Ethan had been discreet.

“Why is he back?” Amanda asked, her voice raising slightly as one of the doctors moved her leg.

“His tour was over, and he decided to take some time out. A lot can happen in a war zone.” Ethan hadn’t told her much, but with all the funerals she attended by his side told the story. He’d lost a lot of good friends out there.

“But he’s still in the Army?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah, I don’t think he could give that up. I won’t ask him too either, I’ll just keep wearing this, until it’s time to stop,” Leanne touched the pendant around her neck.

“I bet you’re a good Army wife, Dr Rorish.” Leanne let out a laugh, shrugging slightly before looking back down at the final stiches she was putting in Amanda’s arm. She was loyal, that for sure, but everything else, she didn’t know. She never wanted to be an Army wife, just a wife, his wife, but she knew what she was getting into.

“When you marry someone like that, you don’t just marry the person, you marry the job, the deployments, the fear, the phone calls, the secrets, but, he warned me, I knew he was in the Army when I met him, I knew he was in the Army when I married him, it’s not an easy life, but it’s ours.”

Amanda reached up to take Leanne’s hand. “Thank you. And your husband too, for his service.”

“Amanda,” Jesse got her attention. “They’re going to take you up to X-ray now, your leg is strapped up and the bleeding has stopped, but they need to x-ray it before they can put a cast on.”

Leanne smiled at the woman one last time before she was wheeled away.

“You okay?” Jesse asked with a concerned smile.

“Yeah,” Leanne nodded, “It’s just not something I talk about all the time.”

* * *

“A patient wanted me to thank you.” Leanne said after the shift was over. She and Ethan were walking through the parking garage.

“Okay. For what?”

“Your service.” Ethan couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, so is this why all the residents kept giving me strange looks today? You finally caved in and told them about us?”

“Patient saw this,” Leanne touched her necklace. “I guess we got carried away in conversation. She thinks I must be a good Army wife, and the entire time, all I could think about was how normal it was. So normal, that it took me a minute to figure out what she was talking about.”

Ethan took hold of her hand as they continued to walk towards their car.

“You are a good Army wife, and I guess for us this is normal, right?” She could hear the slight panic in Ethan’s voice, but waiting until they were both in the vehicle before she spoke again.

“I never assumed we’d be working together, so I didn’t tell anyone, and now, people are making a big deal out of it. I never saw myself as an Army wife, I saw myself as your wife. I have always known what you do, I knew this was coming when you asked me to marry you. The deployments, long hours, secrets, crappy phone calls over secure lines, I knew all of it, and that’s become my life,” Leanne paused.

Reaching over she took Ethan’s hand again.

“I’m just saying, in a very long-winded way, that I love you, and I want that to be enough when all of these people try to make conversation about us and our marriage. I knew you were married to the job when you proposed.”

“It is enough, and it will always be enough. Lea, you know I never wanted you to be an Army wife, I wanted you to be my wife,”

Leanne couldn’t help but smile, leaning across to press a kiss to his lips. “Good, because that’s all I’m ever going to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> May delete this later depending on what you all think, so let me know!


End file.
